Halloween no Santuário de Athena
by HabaneroKushina
Summary: Rumores de um noivado estão rolando pelas 12 casas. Aparentemente Marin vai se casar - todos estão sabendo, menos Aiolia ! Saga e Kanon precisam de fantasias e Milo só quer se dar bem nessa festa. Veja no que tudo isso pode dar.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I – Os Rumores**

Uma frase mal interpretada que passa de boca em boca pode tornar-se um grande problema. Se o mal entendido não for resolvido a tempo, a fofoca passar a ser uma verdade absoluta e inquestionável. Foi isso que aconteceu com Aiolia de Leão.

-Hey Aiolia ! Finalmente vai parar de enrolar a Marin, hein–Disse Milo ao passar pela casa de Leão. –Boa sorte hoje a noite !

Aiolia estava confuso, não entendia qual era o motivo de tantas felicitações e o que tinha Marin a ver com isso? – O cavaleiro de Leão se questionou. 

-É hoje maninho ! Estou orgulhoso de você ! Apesar de achar que vocês podiam ter comunicado isso antes e que uma festa de Halloween não é uma ocasião ideal para esse tipo de coisa, mas... vocês jovens são impulsivos e decidem tudo de última hora –Disse Aiolos antes de voltar para a Casa de Sagitário. –Mas, isso não importa ! –Aiolos sorriu de forma gentil. -Dá cá um abraço no seu mano velho? –Pediu Aiolos abraçando com carinho o caçula.

Aquela tinha sido uma manhã de treinamento peculiar. Cada cavaleiro que se aproximava dele, desejava-lhe felicitações por algo que ele desconhecia. A princípio, Aiolia não deu importância. Adorava ser elogiado, mesmo que aparentemente sem qualquer motivo. E simplesmente sorriu a cada felicitação que recebia. Depois, zangou-se – afinal só poderiam estar zombando da cara dele. E por fim, resolveu averiguar o que estava acontecendo. Mas, antes que pudesse faze-lo topou com Marin que lhe sorriu de forma nunca antes vista pelo Leão, a amazona exibia um brilho intenso e vibrante em seu olhar e quando ele ia se atrever a perguntar... Marin envolveu o rapaz num beijo apaixonado.

Aplausos surgiram do nada em todos os cantos do santuário. Aiolia e Marin eram definitivamente um casal popular e serviam de exemplo para todos os outros. Os dois encabulados soltaram-se e Marin seguiu adiante rumo a cidade.

-Quero me arrumar e ficar bem bonita... para esta noite. –Disse Marin com um ar sonhador antes de beijar mais uma vez o amado e partir.

Aiolia ficou um tempo observando Marin descer as escadarias e não se deu conta dos olhares quentes sobre ele. Aiolia estava perdido em seus pensamentos, era como se um grande quebra cabeças estivesse sendo montado, pouco a pouco o jovem foi tomando conta da situação e foi com raiva que ele se manifestou:

-ALGUÉM PODE ME DIZER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

-Eu disse que ele não sabia de nada –Disse Afrodite com propriedade.

-Não sei o que, Afrodite? –Aiolia agora encarava o pisciniano com raiva.

Afrodite respirou fundo, encarou os demais cavaleiros e algumas amazonas que estavam presentes.

-Aiolia. –Chamou Afrodite. –Marin ouviu uma fofoca sobre você, querido.

-Uma... O QUE? –Perguntou Aiolia confuso e cheio de raiva? –Seja mais direto Afrodite ! 

Saga tomou a dianteira e rapidamente todos os olhares voltaram-se para o ex mestre do santuário. Por fim, disse sem emoção:

-Aiolos contou para Kanon sobre o seu desejo de comprar um anel de compromisso para Marin. Kanon contou a Milo que você comprou um anel de compromisso para Marin

-Mas eu não comprei ! – Protestou Aiolia revoltado ! O rapaz estava boquiaberto.

-Milo contou para Shina que você e Marin estavam planejando se casar e que já tinha comprado a aliança –Prosseguiu Saga.

-Dá onde vocês tiraram isso !? –Perguntou Aiolia desesperado... –Eu vou matar vocês !! Vocês são homens mortos ! -Disse Aiolia que fez questão de ignorar Shina. 

-Eu não sou fofoqueira disse Shina revoltada e sentindo-se acusada. E quando a Amazona ia cair no choro, Aiolos a apoiou...

-Se não foi a Shina, como esta história sem pé e nem cabeça chegou aos ouvidos da minha namorada !! –Vociferou o Leão.

Shaka levanta o braço direito pedindo a palavra. Saga aceitou que Shaka continuasse. O loiro então seguiu relatando a história.

-Kiki, o aprendiz do cavaleiro de Áries, ouviu a conversa entre Milo e Shina e contou para nós –Shaka aponta um dedo para Mu e Camus. – a sua versão sobre o pedido de casamento que você faria a Marin. -Shaka voltou-se para Aiolia exibindo uma expressão que beirava ao tédio.

Camus moveu-se desconfortavelmente quando Aiolia lançou para o Cavaleiro de Aquário um olhar inquisidor. Camus então prossegue.

-Pardon. Não pensei que fosse causar tantos problemas. –Desculpou-se Camus

-E ? –Perguntou Ailoia com frieza

-Mon Die ! Eu só contei ao Hyoga e como eu poderia imaginar que a informação passada era uma mentira. –Camus tentava se justificar...

-Então? –Aiolia continuou sarcástico, porém morrendo aos poucos...

-Então. - Disse Afrodite retomando a cronologia dos fatos. –Hyoga relatou a sua versão para o Shun que contou a June que finalmente chegou aos ouvidos de Marin.

-Chegou... exatamente... o que... aos ouvidos...de Marin? –Perguntou Aiolia fervendo por dentro e fuzilando todos com o olhar.

-Cara você é burro? –Disse Máscara da Morte perdendo a paciência. – Você vai pedir Marin em casamento essa noite ou pelo menos é isso que sua garota espera ! –Falou MDM com desdém. -A CASA CAIU como diria o Aldebaran. –Finalizou MDM divertindo-se com a cara do Leão.

Aiolia sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Nunca, nem contra os inimigos mais poderosos sentira-se tão impotente e frágil. Era como se tivesse levado um soco na cara. A essa hora Marin estava na cidade se arrumado para ser pedida em casamento. Não tinha tempo nem se quer para desfazer o mal entendido e ele não poderia deixar Marin passar por uma humilhação dessas... seu cérebro fervia e a risada sarcástica de Máscara da Morte fazia tudo ficar pior.

Por fim, o Leão decidiu-se. E todos aguardavam com muita expectativa por suas palavras.

-V-Vou me Ca-Casar !

-Pronto, pronto, circulando pessoal. –Pediu Afrodite para o público que acompanhava o drama do Leonino.

-Aiolia estamos indo para a cidade. –Falou Kanon amargurado. –Foi malz, cara. –Completou assim que Aiolia olhou pra ele.

-Tudo bem, isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. A Marin é muito importante pra mim e a idéia de faze-la sofrer é pior do que...

-Casar? –Completou Saga no que Aiolia confirmou com a cabeça. 

-Ora vamos, anime-se Leão ! –Kanon tentou apoiar o amigo. –Não é ruim casar? É? –Perguntou muito mais para si mesmo.

-Como é que eu vou saber, eu nunca casei antes... –Respondeu ríspido Aiolia.

-Ah mas eu já ! –Infiltrou-se MDM na conversa e todos olharam pra ele. –É terrível ! No começo tudo parece um mar de rosas, capice? Depois, nem queria saber ! Elas se tornam autoritárias, masoquistas, gastam o seu dinheiro e por fim te traem como o pizzaiolo da esquina !

-Que experiência horrível você teve, Máscara da Morte. –Apiedou-se Afrodite.

-Um pizzaiolo pegava a sua mulher? –Perguntou Milo com assombro. –Nem eu esperava por essa... MDM – O Corno ! – Frisou Milo com inocência.

-Não dê ênfase, Milo, por favor e para o bem de todos, pediu Mu com urgência e apreensivo, segurando uma orelha de Kiki que por sua vez chorava baixinho.

-Ele morreu alguns meses depois – o pizzaiolo. –Disse MDM nostálgico. –E se eu souber que essa história vazou por aí, vocês terão o mesmo destino do infeliz.

Antes de deixar o local, MdM lança a todos um olhar demoníaco e ameaçador. O clima que havia ficado tenso desaparece e agora todos voltavam a sua atenção para o cavaleiro de leão.

-Aiolia você precisa se apressar, anda, Marin estará esperando por um anel esta noite ! – Situou Afrodite.

-Certo. –Respondeu Aiolia desanimado. –Que tipo de anel devo comprar? Que tipo de anel é perfeito para fazer Marin feliz? –Continuou se questionando Aiolia triste.

-Um especial. –Afrodite responde com ternura. O Cavaleiro de Peixes retira um bloquinho de anotações e escreve alguns endereços, depois entrega o papelete para Aiolia. –Se eu pudesse iria com você, querido, mas infelizmente estou na organização do evento de logo mais e portanto...

-Certo. – Disse Aiolia sem emoção.

-Tudo vai dar certo, meu amigo. – Entregar o anel para Marin, não significa que você terá que casar amanhã !

-MILOOO !! – Gritaram todos.

-Desculpa Aiolia, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer né parceiro? –Retificou Milo sem nenhum efeito.

-Bom...Nós. –E Saga apontou para Kanon. -Nós ainda precisamos comprar uma fantasia de Halloween. –Falou Saga, incomodado. 

-Vamos para cidade juntos? –Perguntou Kanon recebendo a confirmação imediata de Aiolia com a cabeça.

Então, Saga e Kanon arrastaram um atônito Aiolia para fora do Santuário em busca de duas fantasias disponíveis numa véspera de Halloween e um anel PERFEITO para Marin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Que comece o show !**

Depois de mais uma tarde de treinamento árduo, os cavaleiros de ouro retornaram para as suas respectivas casas. No Vilarejo ao redor da cidade, algumas centenas de jovens aprendizes e seus mestres também retornavam aos seus lares.

A tarde transformou-se em noite e em poucas horas a maior e melhor festa de Halloween aconteceria no Santuário da Deusa Athena.

Depois de meses de preparação, enfim, a festa daria início. Todo o Santuário estava mobilizado para a ocasião inclusive e principalmente as 12 casas dos cavaleiros de ouro estavam decoradas de acordo com o tema (Menos a casa do Cavaleiro de Câncer que todos julgaram já ser assustadora o suficiente e portanto, quanto mais simples a decoração... melhor !).

-Era a Marin de novo perguntando pelo Aiolia. –Comunicou Mu com pesar. Os outros cavaleiros não lhe deram atenção. O Cavaleiro de Áries exibia uma distinta fantasia de Elfo (Legolas). Mu ignorou o silêncio dos companheiros e voltou-se para os seus pensamentos.

-Por que Saga e os outros estão demorando? Não combinamos de subirmos todos juntos? –Questionou Aldebaran que trajava uma fantasia de Lobisomem e parecia desconfortável nela. (Não é uma festa de Halloween? O objetivo não era ser assustador? Por que só eu escolhi uma fantasia desse naipe? –Pensava consigo o Cavaleiro de Touro).

O grupo formado por Aldebaran, Shura, Shaka, Mu, Milo, Afrodite, Kamus e Máscara da Morte encontrava-se na entrada da casa de peixes, próximo da escadaria que ligava ao Templo da Deusa Athena, onde seria a festa. Ali eles aguardavam impacientes a chegada dos outros cavaleiros.

Contudo, tão pouco eles responderam a pergunta do Taurino. O silêncio macabro dominou o ambiente. Deba desistiu de esperar alguma resposta ou mesmo um início de conversa e se isolou num canto, também pensativo com uma flor em suas mãos.

Por fim, depois de algum tempo...

-Então, o Aiolia vai mesmo pedir a Marin em casamento essa noite? –Perguntou Camus quebrando o gelo depois da terceira vez que consultou o relógio. Camus vestia peças de excelente tecido inglês que o transformou num perfeito Sherlock Holmes.

-Otário, isso é o que ele é ! – Resmungou Máscara da Morte, mal humorado com aquela espera. MDM vestia um cosplay de Wolverine. –Casar? Eu tô fora dessa roubada, meu irmão ! Ninguém, Ninguém me amarra mais ! – Falava sozinho Máscara da Morte... Mas, após algum tempo o rapaz passou a dar olhadas furtivas para as escadarias como se esperasse alguém.

O disse me disse daquela tarde havia criado um clima de animosidade entre os cavaleiros o que resultou na atmosfera pesada daquela noite. Todos de alguma forma sentiam-se incomodados de serem vistos vestidos de maneira tão peculiar e até mesmo constrangedora, na opinião de Shaka.

-Qual seria a finalidade de uma festa dessas, questionou-se Shaka transparecendo toda a sua má vontade e aborrecimento por participar daquela agitação. A princípio Shaka relutou em participar da festa, chegou ao ponto de preencher vários formulários requisitando que sua participação do evento fosse excluída. O que não adiantou – então, quando o loiro se deu por vencido e aceitou ir para a festa, fez uma única exigência: Ele iria desde que não precisasse se fantasiar. O que também foi negado. Então, Mu tratou de conseguir uma fantasia de última hora para o Shaka – ele estava vestido de Diabo.

-Cara ! Elas estão vindo ! –Disse Milo saindo do sono sorumbático em que se encontrava, mudando agora para o estado frenético. –Vejam – Milo aponta para a casa de Áries - As garotas da cidade estão subindo as escadas. – Continuou vibrando. Milo vestia uma bonita e elegante roupa de Vampiro Clássica e estaria perfeito se não fosse o calor que estava sentindo dentro de tanto tecido...

-Eu tenho dó da pobre vítima que você enganará essa noite, Milo. – Falou Afrodite se juntando ao grupo. E quando o Cavaleiro de Peixes se aproximou dos demais, todos prestaram atenção no moçoilo, pois este estava realmente bonito trajando a clássica fantasia de Zeus – O Supremo Deus Grego.

-O que foi queridos? Algo errado MDM? –Por que me olha com essa cara? –Questionou Dite enquanto retirava o celular do bolso...

-Pensei por um momento que você fosse aparecer com algo mais surreal...digamos assim. –Mas assim está bom, não que isso seja da minha conta, Afrodite. –Disse Máscara da Morte, com tédio em sua voz e uma pitada de sarcasmo.

-Tomarei isso como um elogio, meu amigo –Respondeu Dite cheio de si. –Bom enquanto vocês tiram suas conclusões sobre o que eu estou vestindo vou ligar para os atrasados.

-Faça como quiser... –Resmungou novamente Máscara da Morte para Afrodite enquanto ajeitava as garras de sua fantasia.

-Por favor vocês, não discutam. Sei que estamos todos impacientes e... irritados...

Ia dizendo Mu gentilmente até ser interrompido por um Milo extremamente fora de si.

-Olha eu não vou esperar mais ! –Anunciou Milo. Eu não quero pegar resto de cavaleiro de bronze! E se a gente continuar aqui é só isso que vai sobrar !! Ou pior talvez sobre apenas as tiazonas encalhadas da cidade... ia dizendo Milo desesperado com a imagem tenebrosa das "tiazonas" invadindo a sua mente...

Todavia, a visão da primeira aglomeração de meninas se aproximando do grupo de cavalheiros trouxe Milo de volta a realidade.

-Olá senhoritas ! Acenou Milo assumindo rapidamente o seu trejeito singular de rapaz sedutor. –Gostei de você, disse docemente Milo apontando pra uma delas... Hei você também é linda... –Disparou Milo.

As garotas caíram em risinhos frenéticos...

-Boa Noite, princesas. – Adiantou-se Máscara da Morte empurrando Milo e assumindo a posição dianteira, recebendo assim toda a atenção das garotas. Ninguém nem percebeu quando o canceriano sacou uma rosa de Afrodite e ofereceu para uma delas, a mais oferecida.

As garotas pareciam impressionadas com MDM e mais uma rodada de risinhos frenéticos foi ouvida. Então, elas se despediram seguindo rumo ao salão da festa. "Nos vemos mais tarde" –Disseram em coro.

-Máscara da Morte seu parasita ! Eu a vi primeiro !! -Reclamou Milo, assim que as garotas se distanciaram.

-Foi mesmo, Milo? –Ironizou MdM com uma risada alta e sarcástica. –Qual delas? –Continuou MDM cínico.

-Se você não tivesse jogado sujo eu ia me dar bem... pô me empurrar daquele jeito ! –Zangou-se Milo com tom mimado.

-Não sabe brincar...não desce para o play (playground). –Disse MDM com descaso.

-Ora seu italianinho de merda...

-MILO ! –Contenha-se ! Isso já está ficando ridículo. – Ralhou Shura que até então estava indiferente a tudo. O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio estava fantasiado de John Constantine, a escolha feita por Afrodite realmente tinha lhe ficado muito bem.

Shura solta a fumaça do último trago do cigarro, depois o apaga com um pisão e por fim volta-se para Milo. –Não há motivo para pânico, todos terão o seu espaço. –Ele completa com uma expressão curiosa no olhar.

Uma gota cai imediatamente sobre Shaka.

-E eu que pensei que a voz da razão se manifestaria... –Disse o loiro insatisfeito. –Doce ilusão...

Mais um grupo de jovens bem abençoadas, na opinião de Milo passa por eles. Mas, antes que Milo se manifestasse sobre o quão injusto seria ver os cavaleiros de bronze e prata pegando "as boas", Afrodite interferiu.

-Aiolia está desesperado. O pobre não conseguiu comprar uma aliança para oferecer a Marin...

-Eu disse a ele que Marin não era uma garota que fizesse questão desses detalhes, mas ele queria que fosse... em suas próprias palavras "perfeito". –Disse Mu sereno, apenas observando toda aquela movimentação

-Quem mandou ele deixar tudo para a última hora LITERALMENTE ! –Criticou Shura aborrecido.

-E por que Saga e Kanon ainda estão com ele? –Questionou Camus friamente. –Afinal se fosse apenas Aiolia faltando... ele que nos encontrasse lá.

-O Camus é uma pessoa tão companheira... _muy amigo_ como diria o Shura. – Ironizou Milo entediado chutando uma pedrinha.

Shura começa a tragar um outro cigarro. Aldebaran desencanado (depois de ser ignorado) observava a noite bonita e estrelada. Máscara da Morte dá mais uma olhadinha para as escadarias, enquanto Shaka reza para as horas passarem...

-Joselito, não era você o desesperado para entrar logo? – Rebateu Camus irritado para Milo. –Essas pessoas volúveis...francamente !

Mas, antes que Milo retrucasse, Mu fez um movimento para se calarem e todos obedeceram.

-Afrodite não podemos mais esperar, a senhorita Saori deve estar preocupada com a nossa ausência. Além disso, Aiolos, Dohko e meu mestre devem estar sobrecarregados lá dentro.

-Certo, Certo. –Aceitou Afrodite também impaciente. - Bem, de qualquer forma Saga e Kanon já devem estar a caminho e felizmente eles conseguiram fantasias. E é melhor a gente entrar mesmo por que só de imaginar as fantasias que esses dois arranjaram de última hora... me dá calafrios. Tomara que eles tenham conseguido comprar em uma das lojas que eu indiquei...

Todos reviraram os olhos e seguiram para o Templo de Athena.


End file.
